


【IB→SM】睡前

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [3]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋還沒有戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai & Shima Kazumi
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 2





	【IB→SM】睡前

最近伊吹藍就寢前，腦海中都會浮現那個人的臉。

他的搭檔志摩一未，看上去總是生人勿近冷冰冰的樣子，行事作風也是硬邦邦地老是要求他要照著規矩走（那多無聊啊？），但卻是他生命中少數幾個，願意細心指導自己不懂的事情、願意和他好好說話也願意好好聽他說話的人。

還以為對方依照他的要求對於揍了自己一拳的事道歉之後就不會再有這樣的情況發生了，沒想到卻是變本加厲。

雖然志摩說過他連自己都不相信，但他可是在半夢半醒間聽到了志摩和九ちゃん的對話。嘴上老是笨蛋笨蛋地不饒人，其實志摩還是相信著自己吧？

想到這裡，伊吹的嘴角情不自禁地上揚。

「睡覺就睡覺你在笑什麼啊？很噁心欸。」

志摩壓低的聲音伴隨著一疊大概是資料夾板的硬物輕輕敲在頭上。

「嗯？我在笑嗎？」

睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是昏暗的分駐所和剛坐到旁邊地鋪的志摩。經他這麼一說，伊吹才發現自己又在睡前想起志摩了。

「笑得可開心了，你在想什麼全都寫在臉上。反正肯定又是在想哪個きゅるきゅる的女孩吧？」

「……咦？」

「猜中了吧？伊吹真的很好懂呢。」

如果是平時，伊吹肯定會「其實我在想志摩ちゃん你唷」地反擊回去，這會兒卻不知為何什麼都說不出口。

「快睡吧，別再想有的沒的了，睡醒後還有得忙的呢。」

語畢，志摩便背對著伊吹睡下了，不久即發出了均勻的呼吸聲。

然而這下，伊吹可睡不著了。

「……我露出了那樣的表情嗎……？」


End file.
